Silent Lips, Loud Minds
by Babyprincessrainbowfish
Summary: Phineas and Ferb, age 13 nearly 14, are sent to different summer camps for the summer. However, neither teen is the same when they return. What could have happened at summer camp?


Silent Lips, Loud Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Phineas and Ferb, or any of the original characters of the show.

CHAPTER ONE

"I don't understand why Mom and Dad are sending us to different camps this summer," Phineas sighed, slumping against the tree in the backyard next to his step-brother.

Ferb blinked and patted the distressed 13 year old's arm.

"Yeah, I know," Phineas responded to Ferb's unsaid comfort. "But we won't even be together for each other's birthdays. This'll be the first year since... forever!"

Despite being teens, the boys were still close, inseparable. Being apart would feel strange and abnormal. And they both knew it. But while Phineas was the one outwardly worrying, Ferb was wondering if his step-brother would be okay at Oakenwood Camp for Boys in Arkansas while he was in Conneticut. Still, all he could do was pat his brother's arm and try not to worry about it.

Inside, Linda sighed. "Whatever is the matter, dear?" Her husband said, walking into the kitchen.

"The boys are kind of taking the news hard. They've never been separated before, Lawrence," she turned towards him and leaned against the counter.

"They'll be okay. It'll be good for them to make new friends and get out there. It'll be odd at first."

Linda sighed again and her husband just walked over and hugged her. "Don't worry about it, dear. The boys will be just fine. You'll see."

"Hiya, Ferb. Where's Phineas?" The Mexican-American brunette girl asked, walking into the backyard and seeing only the green-haired boy sitting under the tree, reading.

Ferb shrugged and pointed to the house. "Packing."

"Oh. He's really out of it, isn't he?"

Ferb nodded. "A bit."

Isabella frowned and came to sit next to him. "Will he be okay?"

"I hope so." Ferb marked his place and placed the book on the ground beside him.

"Why are your parents sending you to different camps?"

"Because one camp requested him and another requested me. They offered discounts and my parents said yes."

"Oh. It wasn't because they insisted?"

"No. But now that it's official, they've been trying to make us feel better about it. Saying we'll be getting out more and meeting other people."

"That kind of sucks."

"A bit."

The two sat for a decent amount of time, thoughts flying through their heads, each caught up.

"When do you guys leave?"

"Two days."

"Why don't we have a good-bye party tomorrow?" Isabella questioned.

Ferb glanced at her. "Good idea."

Isabella hugged Ferb and stood. "I'll be back tomorrow then. Goodbye. Tell Phineas I stopped by and said hi."

With that, she left. Ferb sighed and picked up his book.

"Your girlfriend stopped by," Ferb stated blandly later that night while changing for bed. He turned, dressed in blue pajama pants only, and leaned against his bed, staring at his brother.

"Hmm?" came Phineas' response. Ferb rolled his eyes. His brother was so oblivious.

"Isabella."

"Oh." He peeled off his jeans and shirt, facing away from Ferb. Then, "she's not my girlfriend."

Ferb didn't bother responding, turning away, feeling irritated with the oblivious teen. He climbed into his bed, pulled the covers over him, turned out his light, and turned with his back to Phineas.

Phineas, now clad in boxer briefs, glanced at his suddenly quiet roommate, to find him turned away and in bed with his light off. He frowned slightly, opening his mouth but found he couldn't think of anything appropriate to say. So he, too, climbed into bed, turned out his light, and pulled the covers over him. He fell asleep wondering if Ferb had some sort of problem with Isabella, because he distinctly remembered a bit of a bitter tone in Ferb's voice earlier.

When Phineas woke the next morning, Ferb was already gone. He frowned, sitting up, and rubbing his eyes. Glancing at his clock, he saw it read "9:19" and sighed before rolling out of bed. Normally, Ferb was still in bed when he woke up. He pulled on blue shirts and a gray tee. After tying his sneakers, he wandered downstairs. Still no Ferb.

 _I wonder if I made him mad,_ Phineas worried. _Maybe I should apologize when I see him._

He heard a noise from the backyard and cautiously made his way outside to find Ferb setting up folding tables outside. Phineas leaned against the doorway, watching Ferb work for a bit, part of him relieved that Ferb was still there. The longer he watched, the more he realized Ferb was quite in shape. He was strong enough to pick up the tables and move them where he wanted them. Using a hip, he pushed off the doorway and walked over to Ferb.

"Hey, whatcha doin?" He said, startling Ferb who clearly wasn't expecting him.

Ferb just shrugged and finished setting up the tables. Phineas frowned slightly at this. For once, he had no idea what Ferb was doing, and it sort of... irked him. It was like Ferb was making plans without him. Not telling him.

"Don't overthink it," Ferb said, walking past him into the house. Phineas just sighed and stared at the tables for a bit before going back inside. Ferb was now making eggs on the stove. While they fried, he shoved bread into the toaster and buttered it when it popped out, tossing it on a plate.

"Can you make me some, too?" Phineas asked cautiously. Ferb shrugged and made some more toast, tossing it into a second plate.

"So... what are we doing today?"

Ferb glanced back at his brother. "Isabella recommended throwing a good-bye party today."

"Oh."

Ferb turned back to the eggs, and the conversation ended, each lost in their thoughts.


End file.
